SVS/Triumph
Background: SVS/Triumph was first known as "Sony Video Software, Inc." that was established in 1979 by Sony Corporation. In 1991, two years after Sony's acquisition of Columbia Pictures and its sister company Triumph Films, SVS was reincorporated as "SVS/Triumph" with the formation of Sony Pictures Entertainment a year later to cover Triumph releases, low-profile Columbia and TriStar releases, as well some non-Sony releases. The label ceased in 1992. Sony Video Software, Inc. 1st Logo (1983-1987) Logo: On a black background, we see the Sony logo in white. Below it, in a "modern" font, are the words "VIDEO SOFTWARE OPERATIONS (or COMPANY)". A registered trademark symbol sits next to the Sony logo. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Ultra rare. Check on older VHS copies of The Snowman, as well as a VHS of Slaughterhouse Rock for this logo. Also seen on Japanese prints of the Sesame Street VHS tapes "Bedtime Stories & Songs" & "Getting Ready to Read". 2nd Logo (1987-1991) Nickname: “Blue SVS” Logo: On a black background, a blue “V” zooms away from the viewer and makes a dip to the center while two blue “S”s slide from behind the "V", one going to the left, the other to the right. “Inc” slides from the bottom sideways to the right of the letters. A light blue box surrounds the whole thing. FX/SFX: Simple, but effective CGI animation. Music/Sounds: A synthesized whoosh. Availability: Ultra rare, but can seen on '80s prints of The Snowman, Honeymoon Horror, An Unremarkable Life, The Rejuvinator, Best of the Best, Tiger Warsaw, Out of the Body, Night Wars, Cameron's Closet, Spookies, Escape from Safe Haven, Midnight (Starring Lynn Redgrave), No Dead Heroes, Summer Job, and One Man Out. Also seen on Japanese prints of the Sesame Street VHS tapes: "I'm Glad I'm Me", "Count It Higher", "Getting Ready for School", "Big Bird in China", "Big Bird's Favorite Party Games," and "Christmas Eve on Sesame Street". It also made a surprise appearance on a 1998 reprint of Best of the Best with an SVS/Triumph label and a Columbia TriStar Home Video box. SVS/Triumph (1991-1992) Nickname: "Rotating SVS-Triumph Cube" Logo: Same as the 2nd RCA/Columbia logo, only the cube now has a blue rectangle, with "SVS" in a roman font, then a line, then "TRIUMPH" underneath in a condensed font. There is a white border around each side. Variant: New Line releases (Suburban Commando, Late for Dinner, etc.), as well as screener copies of Spirit of '76 and Driving Me Crazy, have a still logo that has a blue border and contains some ugly "shining effects". FX/SFX: Same as the 2nd RCA/Columbia logo. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Very rare. This was a "bridge" between the RCA/Columbia and C-T eras, releasing Triumph's releases, and some "low-profile" Columbia, TriStar, and New Line releases. The label was used sparingly in 1991 when Columbia TriStar Home Video was formed, and used in tandem with the RCA/Columbia or Columbia TriStar logo. Some tapes that feature this logo are The Gate II: Trespassers, Hangin' with the Homeboys, and at least a screener copy of the cult film Lunatics: A Love Story. SVS releases that instead use the RCA/Columbia or Columbia TriStar logos include Toy Soldiers, Relentless 2: Dead On, Pale Blood, Blood and Concrete, the retail release of Driving Me Crazy, and American Blue Note. Category:Home Entertainment Category:Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Defunct Category:1983 Category:1992